Beerus/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1= 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A finger flick. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A forward clap. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = Slides between the opponent's legs and does an overhead downward chop. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A headbutt. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a kiai forward. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast forward. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low shin kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Slides across the ground and strikes with a downward punch. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A backward handstand backflip kick that launches the opponent. Immune to air attacks. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Sneezes up a Sphere of Destruction. The orb will travel up and forward in a zigzagging manner. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping downward roundhouse kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward backhanded jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A high kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward roundhouse kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 594 1023 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires two ki blasts downward. Inputting again will make Beerus fire two more blasts. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A dragon kick that lifts Beerus higher into the air. }} Special Moves , , or will not make Beerus kick the orb, which causes it to slowly float on the screen. |command-max = 3 |input-1 = (air OK) |damage-1 = 400, 560 700 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Places a Sphere of Destruction near his midsection and kicks it at a low angle. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 400, 560 700 |type-2 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Places a Sphere of Destruction near his head and kicks it diagonally downwards. The kick can wallbounce the opponent if they're close to the wall. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 400 (x2), 560 700 |type-3 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Fires two Sphere of Destructions of both and variants simultaneously and kicks them forward. Holding will make Beerus only kick the upper orb and holding will make him only kick the lower orb. The kick itself functions similarly to the variant. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 950 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Travels 10% of the screen. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1045 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Travels 50% of the screen. Deals more damage along with causing a sliding knockdown on hit. However, there's more startup and Beerus will leap past the opponent if he's too close to them. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1330 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The grounded version tracks the opponent's current position while the airborne version covers slightly more horizontal distance than the variant. Deals more damage than the variant. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 400 (x6) |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Summons six Spheres of Destructions around him which will remain stationary on the stage for a short time. Creating another Spheres of Destruction will make two orbs in this move disappear, from top to bottom. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Unleashes multiple ki blasts in all directions. Has invincibility briefly at the beginning of the attack. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 400, 245 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Quickly creates a Sphere of Destruction and kicks it forward at a low angle. The orb will disappear if Beerus leaves or gets hit. }} Super Attacks or (air OK) |damage-1 = 2180 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Creates a flaming energy spheres and throws it forward. Inputting while in the air will make Beerus throw the orb downward. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4800 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Reaches out one hand to to grab the opponent and then flicks them away with incredible force. Using this move to K.O. Goku Black or Zamasu (Fused) will make Beerus use Destruction (破壊), erasing them from existence. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Beerus